The Mismatch
by waitingmoon
Summary: It's the tanabata season and love is in the air.. Ichigo hopes to win Orihime's heart but fate is not going to make it easy for him..


THE MISMATCH

CHAPTER ONE:

DISCLAIMER:THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF KUBO TITE AND I WILL HAVE TO LEARN TO LIVE WITH THAT HOWEVER RELUCTANT I MIGHT BE. :'(

Day 1:

Scene 1:

It was the Tanabata season and every one was excited. The students of Karakura High decided to celebrate Tanabata festival with a play portraying the story of the weaver princess, Orihime and the shepherd boy, Hikuboshi. They sat in their tiny class room all huddled together arguing and debating their ideas. Kurosaki Ichigo, a wild orange haired boy, with a scowl etched across his face, sat at the far corner isolated from the rest of the gang, refusing to part-take in what he deemed as foolish and an utter waste of time. Inoue Orihime, a copper haired teen, was seated in the very middle, the center of all the hustle and bustle, with sheer enthusiasm painted across her exotic face. She was easily the most beautiful girl in class and indisputably the most naive. Chad an immensely tall Mexican boy with swollen lips and wavy hair that fell across his face, hiding one of his eye sat silent as always, watching the proceeding but never bothering to contribute. Uryu Ishida, a tall, gaunt, raven haired teen tried to ignore the commotion. He sat like Ichigo at a far corner reading a book, adjusting his glasses at irregular intervals, and stealing glances at a certain someone.

Ryo Kunieda a straight black haired youth was standing at the front, behind a desk. Being one of the toppers in class next only to Ishida she was given the responsibility to organize and hold the event.

"So who will play the part of the weaver princess Orihime?"

She asked, her eyes traveling thorough the sea of people seated before her. The class felt momentarily silent and each glanced at their neighbor's face. The next moment the class broke into a buzz and turned to face Orihime.

Ryo took the duster and hit it several times on the bench like a judge would his wooden gavel to attract the attention of her class mates. They instantly fell silent to hear her say,

"So it's decided unanimously that Orihime will play the part of Orihime?"

Many murmured in conformity.

"It seems fitting"

Tatsuki a spiky haired tom-boy whispered to Orihime and Michiru. Chizuru a scarlet haired bespectacled girl who had been watching Orihime with a certain hunger in her eyes, yelled from behind.

"Then I should be Hikuboshi, her lover"

Tatsuki jerked her head and looked at Chizuru, her eyes and lip narrowing into a fine line. Chizuru got up from her seat and walked towards Orihime. She continued to say,

"Orihime and I without doubt will make an awesome couple. Won't we my princess?"

Her hands flew around Orihime's huge chest from behind and squeezed her tight. Her spider-leg like fingers began to molest the soft delicate flesh. Orihime though obviously uncomfortable did nothing to protest. Chizuru was slightly drooling when Tatsuki kicked her in the face, sending her flying.

"Over my dead body you Psychotic-Predatory-lesbian."

Chizuru was beaten down, her mouth wide open and drool continued to flow out, slowly. Tatsuki turned to check on Orihime.

"Are you alright, Orihime?"

She asked twisting her clenched fist.

"I am ok, Tatsuki-Chan"

Orihime smiled; truly glad to have someone rid her of Chizuru. Though she never admitted it, Chizuru frightened her.

"That's not fair Tatsuki. You want to have Orihime all for yourself. Maybe we can share?"

Tatsuki's eyes twitched.

"How about a threesome?" Chizuru continued.

Tatsuki's eyes sparkled in pure malice as her clenched fist came crashing down on Chizuru hammering her into the wall.

"Shut the fuck up, you lesbian whore"

Ichigo watched the scene with a scowl. He didn't like Chizuru or the way her hands seem to entangle themselves around Orihime's chest. He was glad Tatsuki knocked her out of consciousness or gods forbid he would have had to do it himself!

"Who will volunteer to play the part of Hikuboshi?"

Ryo continued to ask as Ishida watched her with mild interest, his book lay on the desk, forgotten.

All the boys, except Ichigo, Ishida, Kojima and Chad, raised their hands, obviously eager to spend some time with the voluptuous beauty. Keigo's hands popped up rather ecstatically into the air.

"Oh pick me, pick me!"

He bounced up and down his seat excitedly. Ichigo's eyebrows knitted closer together. This was not good!

Ishida was hesitant. He was not really interested in the school play but he knew that an opportunity had presented itself before him. A chance to get the girl he had secretly liked for long to notice him.

He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I will play the part of Hikuboshi"

Ishida said, slightly embarrassed when several heads turned to gape at him. Orihime continued to smile pleasantly. It lifted his spirits. At least she wasn't too uncomfortable with it! Ryo seemed disappointed. Her face fell.

"Okay, it's decided then. Ishida will play the part of Hikuboshi"

Ichigo stared at Ishida, unsure how to react.

At his side Keigo broke into frenzy and wailed to Ichigo.

"B-b-but I wanted to be the busty beauties lover. IC-CHI-GOOOO! WHY? My only chance of hooking up with her is ruined"

Ichigo twitched slightly.

"She wouldn't hook up with you if you were the last man on earth, Keigo."

Keigo looked like a wounded puppy and retaliated forcefully,

"That's not true! She could like me you know"

Ichigo calmly replied

"Maybe, if she knew you existed."

Keigo considered Ichigo for a moment and cautiously added, knowing full well that Ichigo will skin him after he hears Keigo say,

"Ichigo, I know you like her too. But you are in the same boat as me. She is so high above your station; you couldn't reach her with a ladder."

Ichigo's nerve throbbed in his forehead. Keigo could have sworn he heard the sound of something snap.

"Maybe it will help if I use you for a step."

He grabbed Keigo and pushed him to the floor stepping on his head repeatedly.

Keigo with great difficulty managed to break free from Ichigo's stampede and grabbed on to Kojima.

"What's up Asano San?"

Kojima teased light heartedly.

"Ah! Why are you being formal with me?" Keigo yowled rather energetically.

Chad watched Keigo's displays with a deadpan look on his face.

Ichigo tried his best to ignore his overtly active friend. At least Orihime wasn't paired up with Chizuru or Keigo. With that lone thought to console him, he pushed the play out of his head.

Ichigo unwittingly turned to fix his eyes on Orihime as Keigo and Kojima watched him, smirking.

That evening:

Scene 2:

He stood outside his home, his ears glued to the door listening for sounds from within. He heard none. Feeling safe and encouraged, he opened the door carefully, so as to make as little noise as possible. He stepped inside, his eyes darting from side to side, looking out for any sign of movement. When he caught no indication of his father, Ichigo breathed a sign of relief and walked towards the stairs. Suddenly something suspended mid-air rocketed towards him at great speed. Ichigo instinctively dodged his father's kick effortlessly having been subjected to it many times before.

"What the fuck is your problem, dad? Is this how you greet your own son? Don't you ever change?"

Ichigo howled in disgruntlement as his father, Isshin Kurosaki, got off the floor.

"I-CHI-GOO"

His father prepared himself for another attack when Yuzu stopped him.

"Dad, give Ichi-nii a break. He already has a lot on his head"

Yuzu advised her father.

"What do you mean?" Isshin enquired.

"Just teen trouble, that's all"

Isshin's mouth formed a huge O.

Isshin flew to Ichigo's side and caught him in a headlock.

"Ichigo you dirty boy. Are you having wet dreams? Are you touching yourself? Or is it more than that? If it's a girl, don't hesitate to bring her home."

Ichigo turned beet-red.

"Get off of me, you dirty old man"

Ichigo managed to free himself from his father's headlock. He punched his father square in the face and locked himself behind the door of his room.

Isshin massaged his aching cheek and asked Yuzu mournfully,

"He talks to you about his problems? That kid, he doesn't tell me anything."

Karin who was seating at the couch retorted.

"I don't blame him for not telling you anything. God knows I wouldn't"

Isshin threw himself on the poster lettered "Masaki forever" and wailed to the picture of his long dead wife,

"Our children do not respect me Masaki, why? What have I done wrong?"

Yuzu rolled her eyes.

"What have you done right?"

Karin wisecracked with a straight face.

Ichigo shut the door behind him hoping to get some peace of mind. But fate had other plans. His peace was disrupted once again as a lion plushie jumped onto Ichigo's face and clung to it.

"Gotcha"

The plushie yelled. Ichigo could not see and he screamed a colorful array of cuss words as he bumped into his desk hurting his knee. He blindly wobbled and hit his head on the door. "Ouch"

After prying hard he finally managed to tear Kon away from his skull and threw him forcefully on the floor. Kon's face met with Ichigo's foot. It was his turn to go 'ouch'. "Stop! The cotton is coming out, the cotton is coming out, damn you"

Kon yelled as his plushie body began to tear and bits of cotton poked out.

"Why are you so rude to me Ichigo?"

He tried to inflict damage by kicking Ichigo on the shin. But his soft body could hardly hurt.

"Don't you realize that there are enough people to hate in the world already without your working so hard to give me another?" the tangerine haired man whispered into Kon's ears as Kon pouted. Ichigo grabbed the doll by its head and opened his door poking his head out and called out to his little sister Yuzu.

"Yuzu, I found Bostov"

Yuzu came running. She grabbed Kon and gave him a bear hug, squeezing the air out of his lungs. "Bostov, oh look at you! You need a bath."

Kon groaned in defeat. Ichigo went back inside his room and shut the door behind him. He flung himself on the bed. This day was by far the toughest he has ever had. He reached for a book placed at his bed side and leafed through the pages. A lone paper fell out.

It read,

For years, I have watched you from a distance, longing to near you but never truly finding the courage to do so.

Meet me at the river, tomorrow after school.

Your secret admirer

Ichigo thought the letter was kind of cheesy, but then again he was not popular for being romantic. He was surprised he had the guts to write it. But he wondered if he had the nerve to post it! Only time will tell.

Haunted by images of a certain auburn beauty, Ichigo fell asleep the letter still clutched in his fingers.

Day 2:

Scene 1:

Orihime and Tatsuki were discussing the play along with Michiru and Ryo.

Unaware that two pairs of eyes was watching their small group. Orihime was beyond excited about playing the weaver princess, but she was also disappointed.

"I wanted Kurosaki Kun to play Hikuboshi"

She expressed her grief, pouting. An image of Ichigo geared in 16th century Elizabethan costume came to her mind. He was wearing a feathered hat and the sleeve of his shirt was puffed up. His pants were bloated till the knee and further down it ended in tights. His clothing was generously frilly. She giggled at the thought.

"Well Ishida doesn't make a terrible prince himself"

Michiru said.

"But he isn't my prince, Kurosaki Kun is"

Orihime continued to mope.

"Well then maybe Ryo wouldn't mind switching places with you"

Tatsuki quipped. Ryo glared daggers at Tatsuki.

"I don't like him like that, Tatsuki. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

But Tatsuki continued.

"Is that why your face fell when he volunteered to play Hikuboshi?"

Ryo decided to ignore Tatsuki. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a book. She handed it over to Orihime.

"Orihime this is the script. Give it to Ishida and have him take a look at it."

Orihime extended her arms to receive the book.

"Are you too shy to give it yourself Ryo?"

Tatsuki commented and laughed. Michiru chuckled and Orihime looked at Ryo apologetically. Ryo glowered at Tatsuki and stormed out the class room.

Meanwhile:

Scene 2:

Ichigo was settled two seats behind Orihime. He watched her, his hands sweating and his stomach swarmed with a multitude of butterflies. It was now or never! He must find a way to give the letter to her, backing out was not an option. In the words of the great Gandhi it was either Do or Die!

He watched Ryo leave the gang and Michiru follow close behind. Few minutes later Chizuru showed up and Tatsuki went yelling after her and hitting her square on the head with a chair for having whispered something vulgar into Orihime's ears. Ichigo finally finding Orihime alone seized his God-given opportunity and walked towards the ginger haired teen.

Kojima and Keigo were each engaged in their own hobbies. Kojima, the more popular of the two, was messaging an older girlfriend while Keigo was reading a Girl's love manga. They watched Ichigo walk towards Orihime. They exchanged a quick look and slowly moved closer to the couple. Close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation. Chad too, watched from a distance.

Orihime was flipping through the pages of the script when out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ichigo walking towards her. She saw him stop next to her and plough his hair with his fingers nervously. Orihime could practically hear the drumming of her heart.

"Inoue"

Ichigo began, though nervous his face did not show it.

Orihime got off the chair and stood, her hands tangled behind her.

"K-K-K-Kurosaki Kun"

She stuttered, her cheeks blossoming into a light shade of pink. Ichigo wondered why she stuttered whenever she was around him, probably because she found him just as scary as the other girls in his class.

The thought hurt him a little.

"So you are Orihime huh?"

He asked. Orihime chuckled. Feeling stupid Ichigo reshaped his sentence,

"I meant you are going to play the part of Princess Orihime in the play?"

"Yes Kurosaki Kun"

"Well, it suits you. You being princess and all, considering your good looks,"

He complimented her, blushing slightly. Orihime mirrored his blush. Ichigo looking bashful ran his fingers through his hair.

There was an awkward hush as both stood still starring at some insignificant spot on the ground too shy to talk and too reluctant to leave each other's company and end the conversation.

Ichigo had the letter neatly folded and clasped tightly in his sweaty hand. He noticed that Orihime was rolling and wringing a paperback book out of pure apprehension. A 60 watt bulb burned brightly somewhere inside his head.

"Inoue, you are killing it!"

He stated as he freed the script from her hands. He leafed through the pages and asked,

"So this is the script?"

"Uh-huh," was all she could say, having gone a deep red out of embarrassment.

Ichigo, while Orihime was shyly gazing at the ground, slipped the letter inside.

"You better do well Inoue, because I will be cheering for you, from the front row seat"

He told her. Inoue smiled brightly at his words and said confidently,

"I will do my very best, Kurosaki Kun"

Ichigo handed over the script to Orihime and having successfully accomplished his mission headed back to his seat, meditating on the possible outcome. Orihime timidly walked, her thoughts submerged in images of Ichigo and collided into a smirking Tatsuki.

"Daydreaming about strawberries again, Orihime?"

"No Tatsuki-Chan. I-I…"

Tatsuki smirked knowingly at Orihime.

"Did he touch you? Grab you anywhere he shouldn't? Grope your butt maybe?"

Tatsuki asked Orihime a little too ecstatically.

"Tatsuki-Chan,"

Orihime cried indignantly.

"Kurosaki Kun would never do something like that. You know that"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"I know he wouldn't. But I way hoping he might"

Orihime blinked.

"…………"

Tatsuki placed her hands on her hips and explained.

"Well it's about time he made a move. How long does he plan on keeping you waiting?"

Tatsuki mumbled to herself and left. Orihime distinctly heard the words 'gay', 'oblivious' and 'bastard'. She ignored Tatsuki and went in search of Ishida.

Kojima and Keigo were better able to sympathize with Tatsuki. They like her were well aware of Ichigo's feelings towards Orihime and simply could not condone his inability to do something about it. They let out a heavy sign.

Sometime later:

Scene 3:

Orihime walked into her sewing club searching for Ishida. She found him. He was busy sewing together what looked like a very tattered and ragged plushy. She approached him.

"Hello Ishida Kun"

She greeted cheerfully her smile gracing her beautiful face. Ishida couldn't help but smile in return.

"Hello Inoue san"

Ishida watched her sit beside him and say,

"I am so happy you are playing Hikuboshi, Ishida Kun. We ll do our best together"

Ishida was grateful for her enthusiasm. They shared a few minutes of comfortable silence as Orihime watched Ishida sew the frayed plushy. He was very talented with the needle. A thought stuck Orihime out of the blue as she watched him,

"Ishida Kun being sewn probably hurts, ne?"

She asked kindly as her eyes lingered caringly over the threadbare plushy. Ishida blinked. He was not certain how to answer to that. Orihime looked around. She grabbed a small piece of cloth lying purposelessly on the floor and blind folded the plushy.

"There now it won't hurt so much. Now that he is blinded folded he wont know he is being sewn. What you don't know can't hurt you right?"

She beamed in accomplishment while Ishida nodded in agreement. Ishida smiled at her kind-heartedness and naiveté. One of the many qualities he admired in his comrade and friend was her sensitivity to those around her.

"This is the script Ishida Kun. Ryo-Chan asked me to give it to you"

She said, handing the paperback book to Ishida. Ishida took it from her hand.

"Okay Ishida Kun, I will see you later in practice"

She cheerfully waved to him before walking out of the club room. Ishida flipped through the pages of the script. A lone paper fell out. It was neatly folded. He opened it and read,

For years, I have watched you from a distance, longing to near you but never truly finding the courage to do so.

Meet me at the river, tomorrow after school.

Your secret admirer

Ishida froze. He reread the paper to see if it was signed. There was no name on it. He knew Orihime liked Kurosaki so it couldn't have been her. He recalled Orihime tell him the script was asked to be given to him by Ryo Kunieda. Was it her?

Ishida's usually sober face broke into a smile.

Day 3:

Scene 1:

School was over early. Ichigo stood up grabbed his bag and hurriedly stuffed his book inside. About two rows away, Ishida was doing the same. Ichigo glanced behind him to watch Orihime talk to her usual gang of friends. She caught his eyes and blushed profusely, smiled and turned to engage Tatsuki in an animated conversation. Ichigo's ego swelled. He felt confident.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and exited Karakura high, strolling towards the river. He reached the spot he had mentioned in the letter and waited patiently for Orihime to show up.

And because he was preoccupied with images of a certain healer he missed the rustling of a distant bush. The bush was shaking quiet energetically considering the wind was fairly low that day.

Thought he could not explain why, Ichigo felt pretty certain Orihime would accept him. Initially he had reconsidered handing the letter to her, afraid that she might refuse him. He was of the opinion that she feared him like many girls in his class. She stuttered around him and blushed generously and those were proof enough to confirm she had Ichi-phobia. But he knew that she was someone special to him and didn't want to lose her without giving it a try.

Oblivious to Ichigo, the bush hissed, shushed and wobbled furiously.

As he waited for his crush, Ichigo noticed a lean figure approach him. He raised his head in anticipation but his face drooped instantly when he saw Ishida walking towards him.

The bush stiffened rather abruptly.

Ishida was baffled at the sight of Ichigo. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Ichigo for ten whole seconds before making up his mind to approach him.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki?"

Ishida asked testily.

"What's it to you, Ishida"

The bush wriggled obviously eager to listen in on their conversation. But sadly, it could not overhear.

Ishida replied, adjusting his glasses up his nose.

"It gets on my nerves"

Ichigo scowled.

"Then maybe you should consider leaving"

Ichigo secretly hoped Ishida would take his advice and leave before Orihime showed up. But Ishida stood rooted on the spot refusing to budge.

"I was going to ask you to do the same"

He remarked gravely.

They both realized that it was no use trying to convince the other to leave. They stood contemplating their dilemma and trying to decide upon a course of action. Ishida removed the letter he assumed Ryo had given him from his pant pocket unfolded it read and smiled gingerly, forgetting Ichigo. Ichigo who was watching him cautiously grimaced at his smiling form and glanced at the paper. The paper seemed vaguely familiar.

"What's that you are holding?"

He asked. His muscles stiffened under tension.

"Nothing" he lied.

But Ichigo has seen it. He dashed towards Ishida and tried to grab it. Ishida quickly crumpled it and stuffed it inside his pocket. But Ichigo recklessly put his hands inside Ishida's pocket and rummaged for it. His hands groped and poked Ishida's behind in a desperate attempt to retrieve the letter. Ishida wriggled and danced on the toes of his feet and yelled in indignation. His face turned a bright hue of red

"Watch where you put your hands, Kurosaki"

The bush gasped in bewilderment and watched in grave silence.

But Ichigo ignored Ishida's protests. He finally managed to pull it out and opened the letter to read it. Ishida tried to snatch it from Ichigo's hands but did not succeed. Ichigo's color drained noticeably from his face.

"Where did you get this?"

He asked.

"Do you find pleasure in invading other people's privacy Kurosaki? Have you not heard of the word decency before?"

Ishida replied, his blush spreading across his cheek.

But Ichigo did not retort. He simply repeated his question.

"Where did you find it?"

"None of your business"

But Ichigo lost his cool and yelled back, his tone quivering with rage.

"Where did you find my letter?"

"_Your letter?" _

Ishida asked puzzled by his words. But his smart brain put two and two together and figured it out. He had found the letter in the script Orihime had given him and he was aware that Ichigo secretly fancied Orihime. So the letter was written by _Ichigo for Orihime_. He had been wrong in assuming that Ryo hid it in the script hoping for him to find it. He smacked his head in frustration. How could he have been so foolish!

But before he could explain the misunderstanding to Ichigo, Ichigo stormed towards Ishida and grabbed his collar, jerking him violently and demanding an explanation. The letter fell out of Ichigo's grip, fluttered in the gentle breeze and lay on the grass forgotten. Ichigo continued to pull Ishida back and forth. Ishida was taken aback by his sudden hostility. He stepped back, tripped on a small rock and came crashing down on the grass. Ichigo who was holding on to Ishida's shirt was yanked along. He fell on top of Ishida, straddling his hips. Ichigo's hands were on either side of Ishida's face and his legs on either side of Ishida's hips. Indeed, a very compromising position.

"Aaahhhh" yelled Ishida having hurt his butt in the process of falling.

"You, you tell me right now how you got the letter."

Ichigo demanded not bothering to get up. Ishida imprisoned between Ichigo and the ground, left with no choice explained how Orihime had given him the script, him having found the letter assumed it was from Ryo. Understanding dawned on Ichigo and he finally removed himself from the ground. He even kindly gave Ishida a hand. They both looked red and embarrassed.

"So you like Ryo"

Ichigo nervously began.

"If word gets out Kurosaki, I'll have to use my bow and arrow on you"

Ichigo scowled.

"Same goes for you. Tell anyone I like Orihime and I'll have to go Bankai on your butt"

They shook on it. Having coming to an understanding, they grabbed their bags and headed back to their respective homes. They failed to notice the bush.

Scene 2:

Minutes after Ichigo and Ishida disappeared; the bush rattled once more and out emerged the silhouette of six nonplussed teenagers, Orihime, Kojima, Keigo, Ryo, Chad and the ring leader Tatsuki. They were all gaping at the blurry outline of Ichigo and Ishida. They were too puzzled to say anything.

"Did you…"

Kojima began trying to find the right words.

"Did anyone know?"

He managed to say. Orihime at his side was uncharacteristically miserable.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't have my doubts."

Tatsuki said, grimly.

"He did show symptoms of it"

Kojima contributed.

"He is… he is…"

Keigo stuttered unable to finish the sentence.

"Not just him, Ishida Kun too"

Ryo added from Tatsuki's side.

"He is… he is…," Keigo again.

"Oh say it already" Tatsuki yelled in frustration.

"He is… They are both…_gay."_

Keigo finished at last, his face contorted in utter disbelief.

Chad couldn't help but smile. He was the only one out of the six who was close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation. And so naturally he knew, Ichigo and Ishida were not gay as Keigo put it. But curious to know what the misunderstanding would lead to he refrained from correcting and simply watched them.

Orihime sniffed.

"Did you see the way Ichigo groped Ishida's butt"

Kojima added.

"Or how they started making out on the grass."

Keigo contributed.

"Or how Ishida moaned in pleasure"

Kojima pointed out, mistaking Ishida's yowl for a moan.

"They couldn't keep their hands off each other."

Tatsuki said.

Ryo and Orihime continued to be silent.

"Hey what's this? It's the letter they were fighting over."

Ryo yelled as she walked towards where Ishida and Ichigo had once been standing. She bent down and picked up a piece of paper lying on the floor. It was in Ichigo's handwriting. The others swarmed around her. Ryo read out aloud.

For years, I have watched you from a distance, longing to near you but never truly finding the courage to do so.

Meet me at the river, tomorrow after school.

Your secret admirer

The five gasped again. They froze for a few seconds in shock before Tatsuki said,

"Well, that just confirms it"

They all nodded in silence.

Orihime sniffed again, forcibly holding back her tears.

Then suddenly she started crying uncontrollably.

Tatsuki and the others tried to console her. But she could not be convinced. They heard her say repeatedly,

"It's not my fault I was born a girl."

Day 4:

Scene 1:

Ichigo was dead tired. He had a fight with the bully Oushima Reichi and his henchmen from Togata High school on his way back home. Ishida had helped him kick their butts. Later that night the substitute shinigami batch had alerted him of hollows and he had spent hours hunting down hollows and exterminating them. His life was taking a toll on him. He entered his class room and expected to be greeted by an over enthusiastic Keigo and glued-to-the-cell Kojima. But they simply waved at him and whispered in hurried hushes. That was odd!

He turned to find Tatsuki, Ryo and Michiru staring at him. When he caught their eyes, they quickly turned away and pretended not to notice him. He ignored them. He was used to people talking behind his back. But never had his friends done it before.

The door slid open and Orihime bounced in her hair swinging behind her,

"Ohyo, Kurosaki Kun"

She yelled and waved energetically at him. Ichigo smiled despite himself and walked towards her, hands tucked inside his pockets.

"Hello, Orihime"

The class watched their rendezvous in uncharacteristic silence.

"Kurosaki Kun, I have decided"

He glanced around and noticed people listening in on their conversation. Ichigo felt like he was being spied on. Something was not right.

On what, Orihime?"

Orihime didn't seem to notice her classmates' nosy disposition.

"You know the assignment Ochi Sensei made us work on? 'How do you see yourself in the future?', that one."

Ichigo scratched his head trying to remember.

"Uh-huh, I remember"

He was staring at her twinkling eyes and bee-stung lips and his mouth curled into a smile.

"Well, I have decided I don't want to be a highly destructive robot anymore. It seems rather foolish when I think about it now."

Tatsuki was watching the pair her arms crossed over her chest and lips pursed.

"Instead, I have decided when I grow older I want to be a man"

Ichigo gawked.

"What?"

His voice was a bit shaky.

He shouldn't have been too surprised. Orihime was known for her bizarre thinking and creative imagination. But he couldn't help but be startled.

"A real man, someone like Ishida Kun if possible. If I were like Ishida Kun, you would like me better wont you Kurosaki Kun?"

She asked him bending forward, peering into his face, her eyes shining with child like innocence and Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat.

"Orihime I like you just the way you are"

He almost whispered softly so that their eavesdropping classmates could not hear him. But the smile vanished from Orihime's face and she signed.

"Orihime, come here a second will you?"

It was Ryo. She was gesturing Orihime to come to her. Tatsuki standing at her side was watching Ichigo with mild curiosity. She then directed her gaze at Orihime and her eyes seemed sympathetic. She signed and walked to where Ichigo was standing still gawking at Orihime's form.

"What's wrong with her?"

He asked Tatsuki. Tatsuki shot a deathly glare at Ichigo and snapped her fingers, yelling at him.

"Her? What's wrong with you?"

"Me?" Ichigo asked his fingers pointed at his chest.

But Tatsuki did not care to explain.

"I thought you were decent and _straight_ Ichigo. Why didn't you tell us? Pouncing on top of him like that yesterday,"

Ichigo had a fair idea what Tatsuki was talking about. She was talking about the fight he had with the bully, Oushima Reichi. He replied defensively,

"Hey he started it. And I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, could I? I am human too. I lose control sometimes."

Tatsuki had a repulsed look on her face. Not only was Ichigo admitting that he had pounced on Ishida but he was also justifying it.

"So you don't deny it?"

Ichigo could not understand why Tatsuki was mad. He had fought many times before. Why! He was the school delinquent. But it had never bothered her before. Why now?

"Why would I deny it?

I did what I had to. Hell I wanted to do it. A man needs to get into action everyone and then."

Ichigo was a fighter, he always has been. He wasn't going to be embarrassed of it now.

"Tatsuki, I have seen you go at it with a guy before. What's wrong with me doing the same?"

Ichigo had seen Tatsuki fight with guys twice as large as her. Hell, if a girl could fight why not him? Tatsuki gaped at his question. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish but did not answer instantly. She spoke in a more tender pitch,

"Ichigo, me doing it with a guy is not the same as you doing it with a guy"

She tried to explain. Tatsuki was a girl. She was _meant to_ do it with a guy. How could Ichigo not see the obvious?

"I don't see the difference Tatsuki"

He said firmly. Tatsuki looked into his eyes and saw his resilience and determination. She knew she was defeated. Ichigo was right after all. Being homosexual was not against the law nor was it evil. She couldn't possibly blame him for his sexual orientation. She put her hands up in resignation and said,

"You are right. I guess its fine, if it makes you happy. Next time do it somewhere private will you?"

She walked away her face downcast. She seemed dejected.

_Private_, Ichigo wondered. He did not understand what she meant by that. But he just shrugged it off and walked back to his seat. He slumped across the chair and crossed his legs. He raised his head to notice Chad watching him,

"What's up Chad?"

Chad merely shook his head and turned to face the black board. His usually deadpan face was slightly smiling.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...

THIS STORY IS MEANT TO BE FUNNY. TELL ME IF IT IS HUMOROUS. IF IT ISN'T TELL ME ANYWAY.

AND PLEASE TELL ME IF IT'S WORTH CONTINUING

* * *


End file.
